Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Yesterday is history, Today is present, Tomorrow is mystery.


Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow

A No. 6 Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

Disclaimer : No. 6 © Atsuko Asano

Hope you like it!

# # #

Yesterday,...

Kemarin. Bagi Nezumi hidupnya kemarin tidak pernah sebaik hari ini. Namun ada satu hari dalam masa lalunya yang tak akan pernah terlupakan, satu hari berbadai ketika hidupnya berubah. Adalah saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Shion. Nezumi dan Shion.

Masih teringat oleh pemuda berambut biru itu ketika dia terbangun di sebuah tempat yang hangat, sambil menggenggam tangan yang hangat. Sempat terpikir olehnya bahwa itu semua hanyalah mimpi, namun mimpi tak bisa sehangat ini.

Hari itu Nezumi mengeratkan genggamannya untuk sepersekian detik, berharap bisa selamanya menggenggam kehangatan itu, tanpa perlu merasa takut untuk kehilangan. Tapi dia yang paling tahu bahwa hal itu mustahil. Seseorang seperti dirinya berbahaya, seorang buronan, orang buangan, dan dikejar-kejar.

_Berbahaya..._

Jadi dia pun pergi, tanpa ucapan terima kasih, tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal. Diam-diam menyimpan harapan akan pertemuan kembali.

Sejak hari itu Nezumi berlari dan terus berlari. Berlari dan bersembunyi, sambil sesekali mengawasi masa lalunya, Shion. Bunga Shion yang berwarna ungu indah. Meski mengerti bahwa dengan mengawasi penolongnya itu dapat membawa masalah, Nezumi tidak peduli. Nezumi membutuhkan tali yang tetap mengingatkan dan mengikatnya pada kehangatan hari itu.

Empat tahun berlalu. Rutinitas sama, menyusun rencana menghancurkan No. 6, mengawasi Shion, mengawasi Shion, Shion, Shion, Shion, dan Shion. Hidupnya dipenuhi akan Shion. Kebutuhannya akan kehangatan, pertolongan, telah berubah menjadi kebutuhannya akan Shion.

Dan dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menemui Shion saat gadis bernama Safu menyatakan cinta secara frontal kepada Shion.

Tidak, Nezumi tidak cemburu. Shion bukan miliknya. Nezumi hanya iri. Kalau orang lain diizinkan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka, apakah tidak boleh Nezumi mengucapkan satu kata saja untuk mengingatkan Shion padanya? Siapa tahu Shion melupakannya. Mungkin, bisa saja, hanya Nezumi yang menganggap hari itu istimewa. Ha! Shion tumbuh ditengah kehangatan, dibesarkan oleh ibu yang menyayanginya, dicintai oleh seorang gadis bernama Safu. Untuk apa mengingat seseorang seperti dirinya. Dan pemikiran itu membuatnya sesak dan nyaris mati rasa. Shion melupakannya.

* * *

><p>Today...<p>

Shion berdiri sambil menatap _west__district_, menatap tempat tinggalnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, sejak dia melarikan diri dari No. 6.

Sesekali mungkin Shion akan mengingat-ingat kemarin, hari-harinya bersama ibunya, namun bukan berarti dia tidak mensyukuri hari ini.

Hari ini.

Shion selalu mensyukri 'hari ini', mensyukuri dia masih hidup hari ini, masih bisa bernafas hari ini, masih bisa bertemu Nezumi hari ini.

Nezumi... empat tahun lamanya sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan _the__soaking__wet__Rat._Tak pernah sekali pun dia pernah melupakan Nezumi, sehari pun dalam hidupnya. Terus dan terus, entah kenapa bayangan seorang anak lelaki bertubuh kecil, lebih pendek darinya, berambut biru sebahu, yang menatapnya begitu tajam dengan mata sewarna cahaya bulan, tidak pernah bisa lepas dari pikirannya.

Tak pernah sekali pun Shion melupakan Nezumi. Tidak sanggup melupakan.

Puk...

Sebuah mantel berwarna merah, mantel miliknya, dijatuhkan ke atas kepalanya. Saat dia menoleh, ditatapnya seseorang yang sedari tadi mengisi pikirannya.

"Nezumi!" serunya riang.

Nezumi mundur ke belakang, membuat Shion mengerutkan kening heran. "Kenapa kau mundur begitu?" tanyanya sambil cemberut.

Nezumi menyeringai. "Hee... kau tampak seperti hendak memelukku begitu sih, makanya aku mundur."

Shion ingin melemparkan sepatunya ke wajah Nezumi. Dari dulu tidak pernah berubah, sarkasme tetap sama. Meski sekarang Nezumi lebih tinggi darinya, meski fisik Nezumi berubah, seberubah apapun, dalamnya tetap Nezumi. Nezumi yang ditemuinya empat tahun yang lalu.

Shion memejamkan mata, tersenyum tipis. Perlahan berjalan mendekati Nezumi, yang sedang memandanginya bingung gara-gara dirinya yang tiba-tiba membisu.

Satu meter...

Setengah meter...

Tiga puluh centimeter...

Tangan Shion terangkat, menangkap tubuh Nezumi. Memeluknya. Memeluk Nezumi-_nya._

Shion selalu mensyukuri hari ini. Karena hari ini Nezumi akan selalu bersamanya.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow...<p>

Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa hari esok. Orang mengatakan kemarin adalah sejarah, hari ini adalah hadiah, dan besok adalah misteri. Dan seperti itulah nyatanya.

Siapa tahu esok kita akan mati. Siapa tahu esok orang yang kita cintai akan mati. Siapa yang tahu esok kita akan kehilangan segalanya.

Begitu juga Nezumi dan Shion. Keduanya hanya manusia, bukan dewa yang mengetahui masa depan, bukan cenayang yang bisa menerawang hari esok. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah mereka memiliki harapan, harapan akan hari esok.

_Semoga esok hari pun, aku masih berada disampingnya._

O W A R I

Author's Note :

Uwawawa, jadi juga fic No. 6 ini. Niatnya pengen bikin lebih dari 1k, tapi apa daya, imajinasi saya Cuma bisa menghasilkan kata tidak lebih dari 700 words.

Yak, semoga para pembaca sekalian menyukai fic ini ya. Apabila ada salah kata dan selebihnya, tolong dimaafkan dan dimaklumi.

26 Oktober 2011

Gokudera J. Vie


End file.
